A Growing Family
by madelyn09
Summary: It's a Kate/Ziva/Liat type thing. A bunch of fluffy drabbles during Kate's pregnancy. It's cute, maybe a bit funny. Please just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Growing Family**

**A/N: So this is going to be a bunch of fluffy drabbles of Kate's pregnancy and some after the child's born. It's Kate/Ziva/Liat all together. I know it's a bit confusing but Caty and I planned out how it would work and it makes sense if you understand the back story (Maybe I can persuade her to write it :P). Anyway, not sure how many I'm going to do so the few that might read this please stick with me and review! :D **

An Announcement: 

Kate came quickly into the apartment. She threw her things down onto the floor, removed her heels, and rushed further into the room. She began yelling for Ziva and Liat, searching for them throughout the apartment.

Ziva met Kate in the living room, her face showing the confusion she felt. "Caitlin, what is wrong?"

"Wait. Where is Liat? I need to tell you together." Kate instructed, the smile on her face growing.

Liat came into the room and Ziva and Kate turned to look at her. The younger Israeli noticed the smile on Kate's face and asked, "You are pregnant?"

Kate nodded, her hands finding their way to her stomach, resting near the little baby growing inside of her.

Ziva swiftly moved over to Kate, her hands resting on top of the brunette's. "You are really pregnant?" She asked.

Kate nodded again, looking up into Ziva's eyes as she said, "Yes. We are going to have a child."

Liat walked over to join the two women, her arm landing smoothly on the small of Kate's back. She placed her free hand on top of Ziva's, creating a pile on Kate's belly. Liat leaned down, she placed a gentle kiss onto Kate's cheek before announcing, "We are going to be a family."

Ziva quickly moved her hand, sending Liat's flying off of Kate. "You must sit, and keep your feet propped up." Ziva instructed leading Kate over to the couch.

"Ziva, I am only a few weeks pregnant –," Kate began.

Liat cut the brunette off, helping the older Israel lead Kate towards the couch. "Ziva is right. You must rest."

Kate looked at the two women before she reluctantly fell into the couch, her muscles immediately beginning to relax as her body sunk deeper into the cushions. Ziva sat next to Kate, her hands grabbing the brunette's as she began to massage the smooth, soft skin.

Liat moved towards the kitchen, she decided she would try to make dinner while Kate relaxed.

Ziva continued to massage Kate's hands, her eyes fixed on the woman's delicate palm while her mind wandered, imagining the future. Quietly, the older Israeli whispered, more to herself than to anyone else, "We are going to be a family."

Kate looked down, a gentle smile coming to her lips as she stared at her stomach, "Yes we are."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Growing Family**

A Picture:

Liat slowly began to stir from sleep, her eyes opening as she became more and more awake. The younger Israeli turned her body; she snuggled closer to the sleeping woman next to her. Soft, dark, brown waves of hair fell onto her face and she could smell the familiar scent of vanilla. Pressing her body closer to the still sleeping woman, she could hear a soft murmur.

"Good morning, Liat." Ziva said, her arm reaching across Kate to touch the younger Israeli.

Liat's hand met Ziva's half way, their fingers intertwining together on Kate's hip. "Shalom, Ziva." Liat stated, her hand squeezing the other woman's as they remained linked together.

Although the women spoke softly and moved little, the slight noise had caused Kate to stir in between them. Opening her eyes, the brunette was greeted with a gentle smile from Ziva.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ziva said softly before she kissed Kate's forehead.

"Good morning, my love." Liat said as she too kissed Kate, leaving the kiss on the brunette's hair.

Kate twisted her body around as she sat up; reaching her arms up, the brunette gave a big stretch trying to awaken her stiff muscles. "Mmmm…. Good morning." She mumbled through her moans as her muscles began to stretch out.

Ziva looked at what was in Kate's hand, a curious smile coming onto her lips, "You did not keep that in your hand all night, did you?"

Kate and Liat's eyes shifted to what was raised in the brunette's hands. Kate's arms fell back down, her eyes transfixed onto the image gripped between her fingers. The woman had a huge smile on her face, her opposite hand resting on the slight bulge of her belly. "I guess I did. I can't fully believe it's all real. "

"It is beautiful." Liat spoke, her eyes also glued to the tiny sonogram of their child in Kate's hand.

"She." Kate corrected.

Ziva switched her gaze from the image to Kate. "How do you know it is a girl?"

Kate smiled; she brought the picture to her lips, placing a sweet kiss onto the image of her child. "I just know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Growing Family**

Shopping

Ziva and Liat guided Kate through the grocery store, their shopping cart filled with various foods. Moving off of the path, Kate headed towards the frozen aisle in search of one of her cravings.

"No no no." Ziva said, following Kate to the cool aisle, Liat trudging behind.

Kate turned her head, looking at Ziva sharply, "If you two are going to make me eat that crap _all the time_, I need some type of sweet."

"You may have a rice cake." Ziva replied simply.

Since the pregnancy, Ziva and Liat had transformed Kate's whole diet. The two Israelis were intent on allowing Kate to eat only healthy foods. Although Kate was generally a healthy eater, Liat and Ziva carried it to a new level.

"Let her have a bit of fun." Liat stated, poking Ziva in the arm.

Ziva scowled, her eyes darting between the two women. "Fine! You may have your sweet."

A light squeal escaped from Kate as she moved towards the cooler. Grabbing a container of chocolate ice cream, she also grabbed a small pint of cookies and cream.

"What is the little one for?" Ziva asked.

Kate opened the lid and unwrapped the plastic spoon she had in her purse before she began to devour the delicious treat.

Liat chuckled, "Do you always carry a plastic spoon with you?"

Kate stuck her tongue out, aiming at the two Israelis, "No. It came with the Chinese from lunch. I kept it in my purse in case I ever needed it."

"You thought you would need a plastic spoon?" Ziva asked, slight mocking in her tone.

"I did, didn't I?" Kate joked back as she poked Ziva's side and hurried off to the next aisle, ice cream in hand.


End file.
